


Bewitched

by girlstandstill



Series: A Rose Among Thorns [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlstandstill/pseuds/girlstandstill
Summary: Alistair realizes that his feelings for his fellow Warden go much deeper than a crush.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Elf, Alistair/Female Surana (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Rose Among Thorns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216724
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Bewitched

Alistair watched Elena from across the fire, the flickering light from the flames made her tan skin glow. She was caught up in an animated conversation with Leliana, he wasn't sure what they were talking about but knowing them it was more than likely a discussion on shoes or some other finery women seemed to be enthralled with these days. They could have been talking about bathing in darkspawn guts for all he knew, he was simply content to watch her for as long as he could. Elena Surana had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, with amber eyes, dark red hair and sun kissed skin. She had a smile that made his insides melt whenever he had the privilege of being on the receiving end of it. Alistair realized shortly after meeting Elena, that he would do anything to get her to smile at him. He would make a fool out of himself in any way imaginable just to see her beautiful lips form that smile he craved.

From the moment Elena walked into his life, Alistair was drawn to her. The woman haunted Alistair’s thoughts to the point of distraction. He would find himself staring at her whenever he thought she wasn’t looking, longing to drag his fingers through her soft red hair. Alistair loved the way she would bite her bottom lip when she was lost in concentration, her perfect pink lips drove him insane with want. It was shameful the many hours he spent consumed by thoughts of kissing her, they were in the middle of a blight and like the lovesick pup he was, he couldn't shake the image of her pliant mouth on his. He wondered if her lips were as soft as they looked. What would they feel like against his if he were to kiss her? Would her lips taste like the strawberries she was fond of consuming or would they taste of the peppermint candies given out on Satinalia? Whenever he had the opportunity to get close enough to her, he would find himself drunk on her scent, a mixture of crystal grace and embrium that seemed to linger long after she walked away.

The way she laughed when he told a joke made his insides feel funny in all the right ways. When she smiled it set his heart racing, her eyes would light up and she glowed. Alistair would sometimes rather foolishly get himself injured on purpose if only to feel Elena's hands on him as she checked over his injuries. To feel her magic wash over him as she treated his wounds was worth any injury he endured. He would take every opportunity he could find just to be near her, whether it be helping Elena set up her tent or volunteering to stand watch at her side. At night, asleep and dreaming, the fade would conjure up images of her writhing in pleasure beneath him as he made love to her. Alistair was in trouble, the woman played on every one of his senses and he couldn’t stop thinking of her. On the battlefield she was magnificent, a goddess destroying darkspawn with a wave of her staff. Despite being a tiny elven woman, Elena was deceptively strong and every bit the deadly battle maiden. In battle she moved with grace and purpose, performing a deadly dance that left the darkspawn slaughtered in her wake. When she snapped the neck of a hurlock with just a snap of her wrist, Alistair knew there was no other woman for him but her.

Alistair had known since Ostagar that he was smitten with her; she had bewitched him from the very first moment they met. He had never met anyone as compassionate and kind as her either. Elena never hesitated to help, even if it seemed like an impossible task. She confided in him once that she could never say no to an opportunity to help, not if it was within her power to make someone else’s life better. The more time they spent together, the deeper she became rooted into his heart. As he watched Elena from across the fire, it dawned on Alistair that he was madly in love with his fellow warden. She had managed to enrapture him in the best possible way and he never wanted to spend another day without her. Alistair had never thought it possible to love someone or anything as much as he loved her. He was unsure of what to do, all he could think about lately was kissing her and wrapping her up in his arms and never letting go.

What if she didn't share his feelings? That thought alone caused a wave of dread to wash over him. Elena flirted with him surely and they did spend practically every waking moment together, but it didn't mean she felt the same way as him. Alistair turned from the fire and looked down at his hands, the thought that she might reject him took the air from his lungs. He had never wanted anything or anyone the way he wanted Elena Surana. Alistair could only pray that by some grace of the maker that Elena had even the tiniest trace of feelings for him. Alistair decided that he was going to talk to Leliana the first chance he could. The bard seemed to be close with Elena and he hoped that she could offer him some advice or guidance that would point him in the right direction. He knew he couldn't continue on like this, being too afraid to act and tell Elena he was utterly and hopelessly in love with her. Even if she didn't feel the same about him, telling her was better than being trapped in the misery of his silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing my head canons out in a series of one shots. It is really hard for me to share things I've written as I'm very insecure. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy my drabbles as I post them.


End file.
